


谎言之巢

by ginnsjw



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnsjw/pseuds/ginnsjw
Summary: 预警：R18剧情 黑魔王 救世主の跌堕





	谎言之巢

**Author's Note:**

> 尽管可能现在拉开窗帘就会看见一片狼藉的世界，尽管大概已经没有任何地方需要排队了——  
> “是什么？”盖茨听见自己问。

“我回来啦，有没有想我？”

如预想的一样没有听见回答。

常磐庄吾并不惊讶，脱下鞋子上楼走进房间就看见明光院盖茨如往常一样躺在床上无神地望着苍白的墙发呆。

窗帘拉得严严实实，薄光透过不算厚实的窗帘，才让整个房间不至于陷落在黑暗里。

盖茨没听见他的脚步声——尽管庄吾并没有刻意放轻——一直到庄吾从后面搂上来，盖茨整个人被庄吾的气息笼罩，才意识到庄吾回来了。庄吾的动作好像某个开关拉下突然点亮了盖茨，他终于回了魂，不再是刚刚那具漂亮但是空洞的躯壳，迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，唇边浮现一个轻微的笑容。

这几年来病痛一直折磨着他，而他倔强地拒绝治疗，坚持呆在家休息——他们确定关系后盖茨就开始管这个地方叫家了——变得像一株喜阴的植物。

盖茨本来就很白，如今因为常年卧床而变得更加苍白，增加了一种脆弱感，让人偶尔错觉几年前那个从二零六八年冲回来到庄吾面前飞扬跋扈地总是追着他杀来杀去的明光院是个幻觉。

麻木地坐在房间发呆的盖茨渐渐覆盖了以前冷着脸动不动炸毛的盖茨的印象。

但是无所谓，庄吾太过于了解自己，就像他早早就确定自己会成为王，他也从相逢的第一面就确定了盖茨是他生命里不可动摇独一无二的存在。

他就是有这样的本事，凭着一种说不清楚的直觉死死咬住喜欢的东西，就像未经驯化的野兽。

同样清楚的事情是无论盖茨成为什么样子，总是能唤起他的某种欲望。无论是曾经活力四射的盖茨或者现在苍白病弱的盖茨。在常磐庄吾不算漫长的生命里，只出现过盖茨这么一个人激活过这种欲念。他绝无放手的可能。在最糟糕的设想里，某一日盖茨的灵魂消散：即便如此，他也会据有盖茨的肉体，到永恒的时间尽头。

在遇见盖茨以前，常磐庄吾的脑子里只有成王这一件事，但渐渐地那个黑色的身影开始占据了他的注意力，他的世界才在成为王以外多了一抹异色。

也是唯一的一抹另外的颜色。

也是在这以后，他才发现之前自己的注意力一直锁定在唯一一件事上。不过庄吾并不觉得有什么可惜。成王是他的宿命，他从小毕竟就已经这么觉得了，现在也并没有改变这个想法。

庄吾垂下头把脸埋进盖茨的颈窝。

其实盖茨身上并没有什么特别的气味，一定要说的话，或许是他们共享的洗衣粉的味道。但是庄吾总感觉能嗅见属于盖茨的特别的味道。盖茨习以为常地任他在颈窝蹭了几下，然后露出小白兔一样的笑容凑上来吻上自己嘴角。

他微微仰着头承受着长吻，稍微有点呼吸困难。庄吾温热的手掌托着他的后脑勺。在他们都看不见的阴影里，因为懒得出门而变得长到后颈的柔软黑发服帖地从庄吾指缝间落下。

自从生病以后，盖茨的体质变得虚弱，手脚很容易就冰冷一片。他把自己捂在被子里，但是效果不大，毕竟本身不产生多少热量，即使努力留下也是那么寥寥一点热度。

庄吾实际上很怕冷，但毕竟不像他这个病人，于是庄吾成了他取暖的热源，尤其是在寒风呼啸的冬日。而对于庄吾来说，尽管他厌恶在冬天被别人抢走热量，但别人这个概念不包括盖茨。他事实上沉迷于这个被盖茨剥夺热量的过程。

从热力学上来说，他们将最终达到同样的温度。

更让这个过程妙不可言的部分是盖茨会很主动地凑上来，攀在他身上。尽管过了这么久了，盖茨那一点点别扭仍然入骨地刻在本性上，丝毫没有要消失的迹象。这种稀少的主动时刻弥足珍贵。

所以庄吾憎恶寒冷却喜欢冬天。

盖茨像是真的喘不上气了，微微转过身子，手象征性地落在他胸口往外抵，但相当无力。

庄吾恋恋不舍地离开盖茨的唇，露出笑容撒娇道：“对不起，因为离开了大半天很想盖茨，所以亲的有点久。”

还是像刚遇见那一年一样，常磐庄吾笑起来就像个小白兔，又干净又无害，两侧脸颊陷下去的梨涡很清晰。

盖茨定定地看着他的笑容，宛如被蛊惑般地跟着扬起了唇角，接着似乎意识到自己泄露了太多的喜欢而沉下笑意，脸上微微漾出一点红晕。

明明认识这么久了，却依然容易害羞。但就是这种永远矜持着的随时会浮上的羞涩让庄吾更着迷。

“话真多。我饿了。”盖茨小声说。

“好，我去做饭。”庄吾亲了一下他的额头把他抱起来向楼下走去。

盖茨变得很瘦了，而同时庄吾的身高拔得很快，这几年不仅赶上了他，甚至比他要更高出不少，所以抱起他变得很容易。

一开始盖茨会反抗这样的公主抱，似乎觉得这样的动作太过于羞耻。但是后来他变得越来越虚弱，难以敌过庄吾的力气，有时候便放弃挣扎任庄吾抱起来。

就像现在这样乖巧蜷缩在庄吾怀里。

明明很高挑的人，这时候却缩成小小一团，间或转转黑白分明的眼珠看庄吾线条清晰的下颌。他的眉毛与头发依然浓密黝黑，衬得皮肤的苍白更加明显，但原本自然地带着红润感的嘴唇变得几乎没有血色。

盖茨是独属于庄吾的小刺猬，尽管常常会扎得他流血，但只要养的够久，总归还是能等到它放下戒备露出柔软的肚皮的时候。

叔父去世后，庄吾苦练了很久厨艺，为了养好他贪吃而挑剔的小刺猬。他在厨房忙碌的时候，想起来回头看一眼坐在餐桌边的盖茨。盖茨因为病变得很嗜睡，有时候等庄吾做好炸鸡出来会发现他乖巧地趴在餐桌上昏昏欲睡。今天盖茨精神似乎还算不错，正专注地看着他的背影，因为被他逮住了偷窥的视线而扭过头假装看对面的一块钟。

庄吾莞尔。

其实在很多次盖茨昏昏沉沉甚至真的睡着的时候，他也是这样，频繁地回头看向等待他的盖茨。他喜欢看盖茨。在更漫长的时间里，盖茨并不知道自己这样看了他多久。撞视线并不是偶然事件。要是盖茨不害羞，本应发现他总是在注视着自己。

做好端上来，但是庄吾自己却没有吃多少，托着腮看着盖茨小口小口地咀嚼。盖茨以前并不像现在这样，吃饭多少有点狼吞虎咽的意思。或许是生病使食欲和食量也下降了。

“我吃好了。”盖茨放下碗筷，碗吃得干干净净，露出了一个很浅的餮足笑意。他习惯皱眉，在这时候五官却总是舒展开来，虽然还是没有什么表情，但显得格外愉快。

庄吾收走碗筷，在洗碗池洗碗的时候听见身后传来熟悉的声音：“魔王竟然也要自己洗碗吗？”

斯沃鲁兹。

男人的声音从背后传来：“我明白了，已经掌握了最终的力量了啊。看来这次魔神机的提前出现是因为魔王已经成为魔王了啊。”

庄吾放下最后一个碗，擦了擦手，轻轻在空中一抓，斯沃鲁兹感觉一种让他接近窒息冲击力贴在脖颈上。他试图消失逃跑，但明明已经撕裂了时空，眼前一晃又回到了原处，对着庄吾并不壮实但让他头皮发麻的背影。

时间倒流回到了他被限制的那一刻，只要常磐庄吾乐意，他就永远动弹不得。

不会错的，逢魔时王的力量已经完全在常磐庄吾身上彻底集齐成为完全体了。

但是为什么不对自己直接动手呢？斯沃鲁兹在窒息的边缘混沌地想着。

黑沃兹终于迟钝地察觉到这一切，走进来虔诚而谦卑地跪下道：“不劳魔王大人动手，我来处理就好了。”

“下次早点解决，不要等已经进到我家里才发现。”

庄吾终于转过身，淡淡地点了点头，挥手让他们出去，回头看向他那对夹在时间缝隙里的斗争一无所知的爱人。

盖茨正趴在餐桌上，以为他没注意地偷偷看他的背影。明明是个总皱着眉面无表情的人，庄吾此刻居然在他眼里看见了一种堪称爱意的缱绻的感情。是否如果不是暂停时间就永远没有机会看见了呢？

庄吾倚着洗碗台看了盖茨许久才迟迟地打了个响指。

时间恢复了流动。

盖茨收敛了眼底的情绪，站起来要上楼。

庄吾几步跟上去，笑着抓住盖茨的手晃了晃：“不喜欢被我抱吗，都没等我，走得这么快。”

“...不是等你洗完碗了吗？”盖茨停顿了一步，小声反驳。

庄吾得寸进尺地整个人贴上去。

靠在盖茨身上的时候他又嗅见了那实际不存在的独属于盖茨的香气，某种渴望旋即如影随形地被这香气勾了出来。他的目光顺着盖茨色若黑檀的头发下滑，滑过裸露出来的一截因不见日光而莹白的后颈，滑进松垮的衣领。

盖茨露出点无奈的神色。虽然他是病人，但是庄吾有时候更像个需要照顾的小孩子。他知道这无害不过是个障眼法罢了，是庄吾索要爱的形态，但是却毫无招架之力。

庄吾整个人对他而言都过于甜了。

以至于庄吾触碰他的时候那种甜蜜都快要突破看似冷静的伪装外壳。

仅仅从皮肤贴上皮肤开始，他们的欲望就都被激活，如同刻印在彼此身体里的程序一样立刻执行。而盖茨只要一与庄吾对视就能明白这种欲望是捆绑着他们俩永不会消失的：其中一个人的念头一动，另外一个就如同是同他共生的动物一样马上感应到了信号。

庄吾搂着他，两个人走得跌跌撞撞，最后倒在了楼梯拐弯的平台上。

庄吾眼疾手快地拉了盖茨一把，与他掉了个位置。因为盖茨的重量，他整个背撞到了地板上，大腿被最上一级台阶的边缘割得有点疼，露出有点吃痛的表情，但马上就又冲着盖茨没事人一样笑起来，眼弯成两钩新月。

盖茨恍惚了一下。印象里这样类似的事情好像数也数不清。

在两个人最初磕磕碰碰地靠近的时候有数不清的摩擦。但不管是揪着他的衣领发怒还是干脆直接上手打他，最后即使伤痕累累庄吾也带着笑容不反抗地承受，好像并没有被盖茨的冲动伤害到，反而是盖茨更受伤理应被安抚。庄吾习惯于在每个时刻条件反射地保护他，好像这本就是属于常磐庄吾的本能一样再理所当然不过。

如果这一笔一笔都算欠账，那此生怕不是都要用来偿还了。

庄吾是光源。是无论泼多少次冷水之后仍然不折不挠地燃烧着的照亮他的光。

他实在无法拒绝。

盖茨有时候觉得命运如此可笑地捉弄着他。夺走他人生的光把他投入一片黑暗里的是逢魔时王，重新在他生命里点亮光的却又偏偏是年轻的时王，是常磐庄吾。

在陌生的年代，面对或为仇敌的光，他负隅顽抗了太久，但最终仍屈从了温暖。

因为刚刚的绊倒，盖茨整个人扑在庄吾身上。由于一直卧床休养，宽松柔软的白色睡衣领口只是敷衍地扣了几粒，露出大片苍白的胸口。之前留下的齿痕和吻痕还未褪干净，明显到有点触目惊心。或许是托以前太过有活力的好处，尽管肌肉已经退化，但未成形销骨立的样子，仍然形状清晰漂亮，只是显得更精瘦。不像以前那样，结实得显而易见，就像一只可爱但是随时会咬你一口的狗狗。

庄吾的目光倏忽变得很深。

盖茨几乎是瞬间感应到。

不过他只明白庄吾的欲望，却实际上不非常明白庄吾的欲望源头从何而来。他并不喜欢自己现在的样子，太脆弱，太纤细，太羸弱。他不是这样的性格，不适合这样的躯体。

其实庄吾喜欢他现在的样子也只是因为明光院盖茨现在是这个样子罢了。

睡衣轻松地就剥掉了，庄吾随意地弃置在楼梯上就抱着他走进开着暖气的屋子。盖茨滚上床迅速地裹紧被单把自己埋在里面，就像永远习惯不了裸裎相对的感觉。庄吾慢条斯理地脱干净自己的衣服，然后费了一番力气把他从被子里拔出来。

自从变得消瘦，盖茨不愿意庄吾看见他的身体，他更喜欢在漆黑一片的环境里做爱，庄吾皮肤的热度熨烫在他的皮肤上。实际上对于庄吾来说，怎样的盖茨都具有美感。但盖茨对此的抗拒之持久令人惊讶，久到他甚至产生了一种在光亮的环境下看着盖茨羞赧而有点愤怒地被他扒光的恶趣味。他喜欢盖茨脸上那一点点拒绝和自我厌恶在他怀里融化成混沌，然后被他操成迷醉的形状。

现在盖茨就是那种表情。

冷着脸，嘴微微下抿着。他纤细的手腕后撑在床上，屈着腿并在胸前。

一个有些拒绝意味的姿态。

但滑动的喉结又泄露出其实他亦已难耐的事实。

庄吾低头把盖茨逼到墙角，在自己的阴影里亲吻他倔强的唇线。盖茨紧皱的眉松开了一点。接着他拉开盖茨的腿，手探到下面，挤进狭窄的甬道，摸到凸出的一点按了按。炸毛的小刺猬一下软成了一汪水，瞳孔微微放大，呼吸急促起来，从喉咙深处发出几声几不可闻的喘息。

耻于太过轻易地软在庄吾的手段下，盖茨咬住了嘴唇。

因为病而略发白的嘴唇被他咬得水润而鲜红，唇瓣间露出洁白的牙齿的边缘。同样让人邪念丛生的是生理性刺激导致的眼圈泛红。那双黑白分明的眼睛与它的邻居——上挑而显得怒气冲冲的眉毛截然不同，眼尾温驯地下垂，永远水汪汪的，透出无辜的感觉。尤其在失神泛红的时候，最为无辜可爱。

魔王何须压抑自己的邪念。

庄吾也确实没有，他的阴茎已经抵在温热的入口，然后慢吞吞地前进，一直到盖茨忍无可忍地自己更张开腿搂上他的脖子才一举挺进。

他们俩都因为这样的刺激而倒吸了口气。

一个自甘放纵欲念，一个容易冲动，理智涣散得不出预料地快。

床发出濒临崩溃的声音，肉体在明亮的灯光下交缠一体。

盖茨不知何时攀在了庄吾身上，深深咬住了庄吾的肩膀，而庄吾就像感觉不到疼痛一般，兴奋地在他身上耸动。

在泪水模糊的马赛克里，他看见一抹黑色从半掩的门缝里一闪而过。

随即他回光返照的神智又在欲望里被肢解了。

仿佛不满他的走神，庄吾掐了一把他的腰。他歪了一下躲闪，背靠上了带着凉意的墙壁，下意识地又挺起胸逃离，正送到蓄意要让他集中注意力到这场性爱的庄吾手里，乳尖被夹在庄吾修长漂亮的指间肆意玩弄。刹那如同过电一样，连脚趾尖都经不住蜷了起来。

庄吾不笑的时候，或许正因为是娃娃脸，又据称有成为魔王的宿命，让人存有惧意。但只要他稍微流露出一点点，哪怕一点点的笑意，整个人就如同春水初融，桃花初绽，无人不心生亲近。

至少在盖茨眼里，他想不出谁会不沦于常磐庄吾。

谁不想把庄吾的笑意掬一把藏起来？谁不想把庄吾脸上弯起的卧蚕丰厚的两轮新月剪下挂在心里？

他可能是世界上最想的人。

明亮的光线洒在他们身上，羞耻感后知后觉地涌上心头。庄吾的梨涡又浮了上来，盖茨也精疲力竭了，修长的腿因为大张开太久绷直而不受控制地颤抖。

他伏在庄吾肩头，感觉一阵温热的水流冲在肠壁，喘息着也射了出来。他的精液停在庄吾精壮结实的小腹，混合着汗液，场面淫秽但刺激着体内本已倦怠下来的荷尔蒙再次乱撞起来。

盖茨哭了。

第二天他醒来的时候庄吾已经出门买菜了。

盖茨犹豫了许久才推开了隔壁房间的门。

他已经很久没有进过这个房间了，因为庄吾喜欢黏着他，几乎不回这间房间睡觉，他也没有特别的必要再进来。

摆设还像他们认识的时候一样，表盘随便地放在架子上，满满当当整整齐齐。他抚摸了一下那个架子，有种隔世的感觉。明明只不过是几年罢了。

少了GHOST和DRIVE。

他想起昨夜一闪而过的黑色身影，确认了想法。

白沃兹早就不见了，盖茨其实对此早有了结论：救世主的那条世界线已经消失了。

如果非要说的话，他理应忏悔。

救世主自己掐灭了这个世界。

至于导致一整条世界线被湮灭的那只振翅蝴蝶，他不确定是和庄吾上床的那个深夜或是明知道庄吾下了药但是还是镇定地喝掉了水的那一天。也许两者都贡献了偏离值。

他从来没有掀开过自己房间的窗帘，也许是知道掀开就会看见巨大的大魔神机在世界上肆虐吧。

明光院盖茨比任何人都更先察觉到毁灭之日的提前势在必得。常磐庄吾从来没有放弃过成王，而成为魔王是他潜意识的选择，盖茨终于还是意识到了这一点。

但是他不能叫停，他舍不得熄灭自己的光，他身不由己。

时间越推移，二零六八年的悲剧就越仿佛镜花水月，因为触手可及的温度过分真实。

他镇定地关上房间门，回到自己空荡荡的房间，坐上床，对着墙开始发呆。

有时候他错觉自己分裂成两个人。一个仍然是二零六八年的明光院盖茨，新鲜的仇恨就是他存活的最大动力，拯救世界是他唯一的目标。这个盖茨每一天每一刻每一分钟每一秒都在谴责他的自私。另一个是二零一九年遇见常磐庄吾之后重生的明光院盖茨，着迷于庄吾如同不染尘垢的笑容却又从来不会承认。但是，承认与否常磐庄吾都是他生命里最明亮的一束光，蛮不讲理不依不饶地闯进他已经荒芜的内心里，即使被他恶语相向也仍然笑容灿烂地朝他跑来。这个盖茨跟他说抓住所爱有什么不对，人不都是这样？

爱上魔王的救世主如何还能担当救世主？他做不成那个屠龙之人了，也毫无颜面对二零六八年死在战火里的所有无辜人民。

他现在明白了，这或许也就是玄妙的命运所在。

就像那两块消失的表盘。

或许在新的时空，其他的世界线会再次出现，而他这条世界线将被删除。

那样就更好了，不合格的救世主应该被删除。

“盖茨——吃饭啦。”

楼下传来熟悉的声音。

他闭了闭眼，擦干净泪水濡湿的眼，无动于衷地继续注视着苍白的墙。

就这样纠缠到这个世界湮灭吧。

门被推开，庄吾走进来，笑嘻嘻地捧出一个盒子：“排了一小时队...你猜猜是什么？”

盖茨缓缓地扭过头，远在自己反应过来前就露出了笑意。

尽管可能现在拉开窗帘就会看见一片狼藉的世界，尽管大概已经没有任何地方需要排队了——

“是什么？”盖茨听见自己问。


End file.
